My Halloween Spookademia MinaDeku One-shot
by DominoMags
Summary: Izuku and Mina join their friends for a Halloween party before having a monster movie marathon.


The end of October was approaching and the students of Yuuei were feeling rather festive. Given everything that they had been through, a little bit of festivity couldn't hurt. In fact, it was just what they needed. The class of 1-A planned a little costume party to help take a load off.

Izuku had cycled through several ideas for a costume and he didn't want to be super obvious by going as All-Might this year, as he had in the past for most of his life. He still admired All-Might, but he knew he would have to be his own hero one day, leaving his own mark as the new symbol of peace. Luckily, Izuku had found a new costume idea he liked and he was now putting it on. He looked in the mirror, arms akimbo as he changed into his Superman costume. He was looking forward to having some fun with friends, before he and Mina settled in for a movie marathon. Just then, he heard a knock on his door.

"I'll be right there." He called as he leapt for the door. He was greeted by Mina, Uraraka, and Tooru. In the past, being greeted by one girl at his door would have reduced him to an awkward mess, let alone three. Now however, he was glad to see the three of them.

"Hey, Izu! Ready for the Halloween party?" Mina chirped, pumping her fist in the air. Unsurprisingly, she decided to dress as Ripley from the Alien movies, wearing a stained t-shirt, suspenders, work pants, and reeboks, along with a movie accurate toy gun she had asked Momo to make for her. Next to her, Uraraka was dressed as a witch from an anime she had been enjoying, complete with shiny rod. Tooru, on the other hand, wore jean shorts, two wristbands, a band around her bicep that said, "Never give up" and a baseball cap that read "U can't C Me". The invisible girl waved her hand in her face to drive the point home.

"Deku! Nice costume! It really suits you." Ochako chimed in. She had since conceded that Mina and he were a thing now, and she accepted it like any good friend would. Still, she couldn't help but smile at how flattering he looked in his tights, with his muscles rippling through. Mina teased Ochako about this.

"No. My man." She stuck out her tongue while Ochako blushed and apologized.

"No worries, Uraraka. I'm just ribbing you. I trust ya." The acid girl grinned while placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"T-thank you." Izuku bowed at his friend's compliment.

"Hi Izuku! Did you do your thuganomics homework?" Tooru asked in a sing-song voice.

"W-what?" Izuku was a bit confused by what she was referencing, disappointing both Tooru and Uraraka, who vowed to get their green-haired friend into the wonderful world of Professional wrestling.

Having had a good laugh, the four students decided to head to the Yuuei Halloween party and meet up with their friends. On the way, they bumped into someone they barely recognized at first, with a long black wig, jeans, boots, and a plain black t-shirt.

Izuku and Uraraka were a bit confused by his costume as he walked away. Tooru was the first to recognize it, signifying this with a giggle snort.

"I get it. Nice one, Bakugou!" she called.

The grumpy blonde with the explosive quirk (and even more explosive personality) stopped and turned his head slightly before walking away. Mina, Izuku, and Uraraka all looked at each other with slight confusion, as it seemed that Tooru's comment elicited a smile from Bakugou, as well as a thumbs-up.

In the recreation area of the dorms, many of their fellow classmates were talking, all while wearing costumes. Iida and Momo, bring the Class President and Vice-president respectively, oversaw everything and made sure everything was on the level, having organized the party as a student activity project to help everyone blow off steam from classes, the life-or-death situations of being in the field, and just life in general. Ida had opted to dress as comic book hero, much like Izuku did, going as the Flash. Momo, after stressing over a list of ideas, decided on one she was pleased with, dressing up as Zombie Ada Lovelace. Unfortunately, only the top students in the class understood who that was.

"Maybe I should have just gone as a princess or a cat." Momo sighed.

"Nonsense. I think it's a clever choice, even if only a few of us understand wo you're supposed to be."

"Midoriya-san. Over here!" Iida smiled politely, putting his hand up to wave his friend over. Izuku smiled, enjoying the moments when his friend could let loose and not be so rigid and robotic. Given the new Ingenium's reputation as the "dad friend" it was easy to forget he was still a teenager.

"Tenya! Looks like we're both in the Justice League." The green-haired boy chuckled. As he did this, Sero danced by in his Spider-man costume, taking a whole bowl of candy.

"Me too, dudes. Cowabunga"

"Sero, that is incorrect. They are from di…. GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE CONFECTIONARIES THIS INSTANT!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD!" shouted the cellophane memeboy.

"What's with him" a girl dressed Gothically with her hair styled into braided pigtails walked onto the scene, her tongue peeking out of her mouth.

"Oh. Hi, Tsuyu." Izuku acknowledged her, eliciting a smile from her for addressing her as she prefers. "Sero is…being Sero. Addams family?"

"That's right. Gero. It's Wednesday, my dudes."

Three feet away, Kaminari, dressed as a dog in a beanie with a microphone, burst out laughing while Jirou rolled her eyes and adjusted her Lammy wig.

Kirishima and Rikido came out in their costumes, dressed as the Mega powers: Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan, leading Tooru to skip over to them with all the grace of a hyperactive Pomeranian trained in ballet. She luckily only knocked over one of the candy bowls.

"Yooooooooo!" the invisible girl cheered. "We match, kind of!"

The red head lowered his shades and smiled. "Nice! Hustle, Flow, Respect, Hagakure!"

After an hour or so, Uraraka was talking to Tenya and Tooru had decided to play video games with her wrestle-buddies.

"This is becoming ridiculous. Too many memes for my taste. Wanna go watch some movies in my room?" Mina said, sauntering up to Izuku.

"O-oh. Now?" he stuttered. "I kind of wanted to see everyone else's costumes."

Mina understood. It's not like she didn't want to hang out with her. We can invite Tooru, Uraraka, and Tsuyu over later. I kind of want some alone time with my dork though." Mina wrapped an arm around her boyfriend.

Izuku sighed. "Nothing too scary."

Mina chuckled lovingly. This boy had thrown himself willingly into life and death situations regularly. He had gone out of his way to help those around him, even at risk to his own body. And yet rubber monsters would make him jumpy. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Deal. Let's go." The two linked fingers and walked back towards the pink girl's room.


End file.
